All in a days work
by PrayerGirl
Summary: Jimmy and his best friends are playing outside when something unexpected happens. Why can't things ever go as planed?


YO! How's my peps doin'! :D

ANYWAY I know I should be working on other stires right now and I'm really sorry about that ^^; BUT This little one-shot popped into my head and it was such a cute idea, I had to wright it. Now whether I did a good job on it, you guys tell me. But it's been sitting on my computer for a while now, so I figured I needed to post it! ENJOY! And leave a review! Seriously you guys I always do! :D

* * *

_"Hurry loyal sidekick! We don't have much time!" _

_"You cannot escape my soy based products of doom!"_

_"Hold on Ultra Lord! Doctor Science is coming! Fire cannons at forty-three percent!" _

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard throughout the neighborhood and three 11 year old boys screaming could clearly be heard for a mile ahead.

"James Isaac Neutron!" Judy Neutron cried walking out of the house to see her front yard destroyed and her son and his friends covered in ash.

"Yes, mom?" Jimmy asked sincerely hoping to get out of his soon to come punishment.

"How many times have your father and I told you not to blow things up?" Judy asked tiredly.

"Well it depends on which context you're referring to." Jimmy said smiling nervously at her while standing. Judy simply glared and placed her hands on her hips. "But mom!" Jimmy whined "I was testing a new prototype-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Judy said interrupting him. "Now you and your friends clean up my front yard!" With that she went straight inside.

"Aww man!" Sheen cried "This sucks! But that explosion was awesome!"

"Yeah!" Carl snorted "Can we do it again?"

"Probably not guys, but we can use my power siphons for a cool sword battle!" Jimmy told them excitedly.

"Yeah!" Sheen Carl cried happily.

"But first," Jimmy began, turning to Goddard "Goddard, hyper cleaning. Front yard please." Goddard barked and began his job. "While he's doing that I'll run down to my lab and grab a few things." A few minutes later Jimmy returned and passed a power siphon to Carl and Sheen as Goddard finished the front yard. Jimmy smirked "Let the games begin."

_"You may have been able to stop my blaster rockets, but you are no match for my power siphon, Tofunator!" Doctor Science called powering up his light sword._

_"Hurry Doctor Science!" Ultra Lord called "I'll take care of the Tofunator, you deactivate his nuclear bomb!" Doctor Science nodded and handed Ultra Lord a sword before racing off._

_"Think again Ultra Lord, for I too have a light sword and will use it to help you meet your doom!" Tofunator taunted before breaking into laughter._

_Not waisting another moment, the Tofunator and Ultra Lord engaged into battle. One fighting to save and one fighting to destroy. It seemed as if the battle was a never ending one, but then suddenly, the Tofunator thrust his light sword upwards, knocking Ultra Lord's sword out of his hand. Ultra Lord fell the ground terror filling his eyes as he held up his hand as a way of blocking the on coming death._

_"Now I shall shoot you with my changing into evil tofu ray!" The Tofunator yelled laughing evilly before shooting a red beam of energy at Ultra Lord hitting him square on. "Now you are my evil minion!" The Tofunator cried evilly._

"Nu uh!" Sheen said breaking the mood "Ultra Lord is never evil!"

"What about it in that one episode 'Ultra Lord turns evil'." Carl countered.

Sheen thought about it "You're right... die Jimmy! I mean die Doctor Science!" Sheen called as he and Carl started racing towards Jimmy.

_Doctor Science let out a cry and started running away. "I've got to get Ultra Lord back to his senses! And stop that bomb!" Doctor Science said to himself._

_Racing back to his lab Doctor Science grabbed his hypno beam "This should do the trick!" he cried before running back to Ultra Lord and the Tofunator. Pointing the hypno beam at Ultra Lord and the Tofunator he pressed it on and said "You are now back to normal!"_

_"Ha!" Ultra Lord cried "You wish!"_

_Doctor Science backed up "I don't understand! You should be evil free!"_

_"So you thought, Doctor Science, but my evil tofu ray isn't so easily gotten rid of!" The Tofunator cackled evilly._

_"Then how do I free him!" Doctor Science called._

_"Only true Love's kiss will break my hold on him!"_

"What!" Sheen cried "That's so lame!"

"I don't make this stuff up!" Carl shrugged, defending himself. "But now we've got a goody-two-shoes to destroy!"

_"Ha ha!" Doctor Science cried triumphantly pulling a power siphon out "While you were distracted I got my own sword!" Then the three engaged in an epic battle and it seemed as if Doctor Science would win and good would rule the galaxy, but fate had a different idea._

_Suddenly Doctor Science's power siphon was knocked out of his hand._

_"Now it is time to say goodbye for good!" Tofunator called as he and Ultra Lord thrust their swords down._

"AGH!" Jimmy screamed falling to the ground as he jumped out of the way. "Carl, Sheen! Watch it! Those power siphons can really hurt me!"

"Then you better start running!" Carl said smirking cruely at him.

Jimmy eyes widened and he jumped out of the way barely avoiding getting stabbed for real. "Okay guys that's good! You win!" Jimmy called still running away.

"No!" Sheen screamed racing after him "Not until Doctor Science is dead!"

"Oh no!" Jimmy said to himself "My hypno beam must have accidentally made them think this was for real! That means that Carl and Sheen really think they are Evil Ultra Lord and the Tofunator! That means... they're really trying to kill me!" as the realization hit, he let out a terrified scream running away faster. Jimmy ran around to the front of his house only to be cornered in front of his garage a moment later. "Guys please!" Jimmy cried "Snap out of it!"

"Die Doctor Science!" Sheen called thrusting his sword at Jimmy. Again Jimmy jumped out of the way, but not in time to avoid being cut on his arm. Jimmy cried out in pain as he held his arm before racing away again. This time he wasn't watching where he was going and ran straight into Cindy and Libby causing them all to fall to the ground.

"Neutron!" Cindy snapped as Jimmy quickly got off of her. "What are you doing!"

"Running for my life!" Jimmy screamed. Libby and Cindy just looked at him. Jimmy looked around before quickly explaining "Look I don't have a lot of time, but Carl and Sheen and I were playing a game when I used my hypno beam to try and bring Ultra Lord back to being good, but it changed both Carl and Sheen into thinking that they are really super villains and now trying to kill me!" Jimmy said in one breath then started breathing heavily hoping they would believe him.

Cindy just looked at him "What are your parents feeding you?"

"Agh! Cindy I'm serious!" Jimmy cried. Just then Carl raced forward and thrust his sword at Cindy. Jimmy had just enough time to push her out of the way, unfortunately this made him land on top of her again.

"Neutron! Get off of me!" Cindy cried shoving him off.

Jimmy did as he was told before helping Cindy to her feet. "Seriously! We need to get out of here!" Without waiting for an answer he grabbed her hand and started running with Libby not far behind. Finally they made it to Cindy's house where Jimmy made them all hide behind a large bush.

"NEU-" Suddenly Jimmy slapped a hand over Cindy's mouth as Carl and Sheen came walking up to them. Cindy's eyes got wider as Jimmy pulled her closer to him and her heart started to race, but she stayed silent and didn't fight him in the least. Finally when Carl and Sheen had left did Jimmy sigh in relief and let her go. "Alright Neutron!" Cindy snapped still keeping her voice down "What's going on!"

"I told you!" Jimmy snapped right back "Carl and Sheen think they are real supper villains that think that I am their arch enemy and are trying to kill me and they've almost succeeded three times!"

"What did you do now?" Cindy asked tiredly.

"I used my hypno beam, but it somehow changed their thinking. If I could only get back to my hypno beam I could fix this." Jimmy explained.

That's when Cindy and Libby both noticed Jimmy's arm. "Neutron!" Cindy gasped making him look at them.

"You're bleeding!" Libby added.

Jimmy looked to his arm then blew it off "One of the 'atempts' I've been telling you about."

"But you're hurt!" Cindy cried worriedly.

Jimmy rolled his eyes "That's what happens when my power siphons meet open flesh!" Jimmy sighed "Now ladies, I need your help. Are you going to help me or not!"

"Fine!" Cindy snapped "What do you want us to do?"

"Well I'm afraid that they won't recognise you the way you are now. They think they are super villains, so you'll need to become 'super' too." Jimmy explained.

"What do you have in mind?" Libby asked.

"Libby, I'm afraid you're going to have to be Ultra Lady." Jimmy said with a hand behind his head.

"What?" Libby cried.

"Sheen's in love you and Carl said that the only way for him to be Ultra Lord again and not be evil is true Love's kiss!" Jimmy explained.

Libby simply looked at him then at Cindy "Oh he must be buggin'."

"Please Libby! You're the only one who can do this!" Jimmy tried.

Libby still looked unsure "Just one kiss?" Jimmy nodded "Alright I'll help."

"Thank you!" Jimmy cried before getting quiet once again. Turning to Cindy a smile still on his face he said "Cindy I'll need you to distract Carl."

"You mean the Tofunator?" Cindy asked unimpressed. Jimmy nodded. "I don't know Nerdtron, what's in it for me?" she asked looked at her nails.

"Saving my life?" Jimmy asked hopefully. Cindy just looked at him unmoved. Jimmy sighed "Please Cindy. I really need your help!" he begged holding his hands in prayer.

Cindy's eyes got bigger and her face a little redder before she looked away "Fine!" Looking back at him she said "Who am I supposed to be?"

"Well you know Karate, right?" Jimmy began.

"Yes?" Cindy said carefully not knowing where this was going.

"Then you can be Karate Girl or something. Just say your a super villain." Jimmy said quickly looking over the bush to make sure they were still safe.

"Karate Girl?" Cindy asked displeased with his name choice.

"It doesn't mater what your name is!" Jimmy cried a little too loudly. This made Carl and Sheen start racing towards them. "Run!" Jimmy yelled and both girls did as they were told. They made it back over to Jimmy's yard as Jimmy called "Okay Libby, Cindy go!" The girls nodded and turned back around as Jimmy ran to find his hypno beam.

Carl and Sheen ran up to them as Carl asked "Who are you?"

"Um..." Cindy began "We are Karate Girl and Ultra Lady." she finished striking a pose as Libby did the same.

"That's preposterous!" Carl snapped. "You look like regular girls to me."

"That's because we are in our street clothes!" Libby said quickly.

"Lies!" Carl yelled.

"It's true!" Cindy said "I am Karate Girl sworn enemy of..."

"Doctor Science?" Carl said helpfully.

"That's got Neutron written all over it." Cindy said to herself before nodding "Yes! Doctor Science and I've come to help you... destroy him!"

Carl glared at her slightly and started to advance on her and Libby until they were up against the garage door. "I don't believe you."

"I believe you!" Sheen cried suddenly "For there is no woman more beautiful than Ultra Lady and you are beautiful." he said taking Libby's hand and leading her onto the lawn.

Libby blushed "Well you are right."

"Libby focus!" Cindy hissed.

"Right!" Libby said, turning her attention back to Sheen she batted her eyes and said sweetly "Ultra Lord, your Ultra Lady wants a kiss." Sheen smiled at her and before Libby could rethink what she was doing she kissed him straight on the lips. Sheen's eyes fluttered a bit before they rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the ground out cold. Libby looked down at him then bent down and poked his side. "Sheen?" she asked "Sheen are you okay?" When she got no response she stood back up and kicked his side gently "Boy wake up!"

As Libby and Sheen were in their own little world Cindy said under breath "Neutron, hurry up!"

Carl snapped back to facing her "I knew you could not be trusted!" Without another thought he powered up his light sword and swung at her.

Cindy screamed and covered her head as she closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable... only, it didn't come. Opening her eyes slightly she saw Jimmy standing in front of her holding off Carl's sword with his own. Cindy gasped "Jimmy!"

"Cindy move!" Jimmy cried clearly struggling. Cindy just sat there. In the back of her mind she knew she was being a complete and total baby, but her legs just wouldn't move. Maybe it was the fact that she believed Jimmy now and Carl was really trying to kill her. **Carl** for Pete's sake!

Carl laughed as he and Jimmy struggled "I see she is your weakness Doctor Science! Perhaps once I'm done with you, I'll go after her next!"

Jimmy growled "Carl! Snap out of it! You don't really want to kill anybody!"

"Oh but I do! And I will!" he cried throwing Jimmy off balance. He went to swipe at Cindy again, but Jimmy came back at him blocking his blow.

"Yo Jimmy!" Libby called out of nowhere "We've got a problem, Sheen won't wake up!"

"Kind of busy at the moment!" Jimmy called back still blocking Carl's blows. "Cindy get out of here!" Jimmy tried again.

Cindy looked up at him "I- I can't move!" she said shakily.

Jimmy looked down at her momentarily and noticing her terror started pushing Carl back. "Cindy, grab the hypno beam!" he ordered.

Cindy looked around a found it right next to her. "Got it!" she called grabbing it.

Jimmy then pushed Carl back making his friend stumble. Moving faster than he knew he could Jimmy took the hypno beam and pointed it at Carl. "You are not the Tofunator, you are Carl Wheezier!" Carl froze and his eyes glazed over as he stood there not moving an inch.

"Carl, baby! It's time for dinner!" Mrs. Wheezier suddenly called from her porch.

Carl shook his head, his eyes returning to normal. "Coming mom!" he called back. "Well I gotta go. Bye guys, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye Carl!" Sheen said sitting up and now awake. "I better be heading home too Jimmy, see ya!" Sheen said heading home apparently not remembering anything.

Jimmy just stared at his best friends as they left before he slumped down onto the ground next to Cindy leaning against the garage door dropping the hypno beam exhasted.

Libby looked at Sheen as he left "Well that was weird." Then she looked down at her watch and screamed "I'm missing Lady La-Di-Da in concert on Pay-per-view! I gotta go!" she called racing away "Bye Cindy, bye Jimmy!"

Jimmy and Cindy both sat there breathing.

Cindy then looked at his arm "You're still bleeding." she stated, finally breaking the silence.

Jimmy looked down at his arm as well "It would appear so. After all I did engage in a battle with my two best friends fighting for our lives. This in turn caused my heart to pump more blood so my body could get the oxygen it needed. Of course I'm still bleeding." Cindy then started to giggle. "What?" Jimmy asked confused.

"Nothing." she said shaking her head. Then suddenly she reached for her ponytail and took out her scrunchy. This made her hair fall down and made Jimmy's eyes widen slightly. "Here." Cindy said taking his arm in her hands then slipping the scrunchy up his arm to where his cut was. "There, that should help make it stop."

Jimmy looked at his arm and unconsciously touched her green scrunchy with his fingers before looking up at her and smiling "Thanks Cindy."

Cindy nodded before standing "Well, you did just save my life." she said tucking some hair behind her ear. "It's the least I could do."

Jimmy smiled at her and stood as well "You know Cindy, you should wear your hair down more often." he said rubbing his arm nervously "You look really pretty." his eyes widened as he realized he had said that out loud.

Cindy blushed as she nervously placed another stray hair behind her ear "Thanks Jimmy."

Jimmy rubbed the back of his head nervously as well. "You're welcome."

After a few minutes of awkward silence Cindy finally sighed "Well I better be heading home too. See you later, Neutron!" she called racing across the street.

"See ya, Vortex!" Jimmy called as he smiled and waved to her goodbye before heading back into his own home for dinner.


End file.
